1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy vehicle, particularly to improvements for changing the external appearance of a toy vehicle to offer a variety of goods at low cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among toy vehicles to be enjoyed by children by riding them, are the type having four wheels and a seat on which a child sits while his hands hold grips and while he kicks the ground with his feet to drive the toy vehicle (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,261,588, 4,264,080 and 4,424,978), and a child's tricycles.
In toy vehicles as described above, to meet consumers' varying tastes, it would be necessary to prepare various toy vehicles having different appearances. To change the appearance externally by changing the shape of the body of the aforesaid four-wheeled toy vehicle, is not desirable, since it will incur a considerable cost increase. Generally, such a vehicle body is made of rigid plastic material; thus, to change the shape of the vehicle body, a number of expensive metal molds have to be prepared.